


Love Potion

by Icestar74



Series: Spooky Season Stories [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anniversary, Bonnie and clyde style death, Killing Spree, M/M, Murder, Potions, Romance, Spookyrarara, Witch - Freeform, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icestar74/pseuds/Icestar74
Summary: Izaya has the perfect idea for his and Shizuo's three year anniversary.





	Love Potion

Shizuo was walking home late in the evening. A cigarette between his lips, hands in his pockets and irritation pricking at his mind. Izaya hadn't answered his texts or call all day. It was their three year anniversary and it was pissing him off. Izaya was always the one making a big deal about their important dates. 

TV's and sirens blared around him. There were loud popping sounds that just made his anger rise. He was too pissed off to really care. A few people were crowded around a department store window gasping at some news program. He shoved them out of his way. He just wanted to go home and yell at Izaya for ignoring him all day.

_________________________________

It was early morning. Izaya wiggled out of Shizuo's arms that were locked around him like a vice. He managed to get out and smirked to himself. The beast couldn't cage him up if he really wanted to. Izaya snuck out of bed and gave Shziuo a quick kiss. Shziuo squinted and rolled over. Izaya's heart squeezed in his chest.

"After all this time how do you still manage to light my heart on fire you idiot?" Izaya whispered. 

It was their three year anniversary and he had a special surprise for Shizuo. He had made contact with someone claiming to specialize in mystic potions. Shizuo enjoyed reading spooky stories and watching spooky movies. He thought this would be a fun gift.

He managed to get dressed with out waking Shizuo up. He shrugged on his coat and headed out. The woman lived on the other side of town so it would take him some time to get there and back. He skipped through the city checking his chat boards on his phone on the way. It was going to be a great day he decided.

Izaya arrived at a nice house. He matched the address with the one on his phone one last time before walking up some concrete steps to a porch. There was a white porch swing to his left and a few pumpkins set up. Tis the season he mused. Humans were adorable in their desire to feel festive. 

He knocked on a large red door and waited patiently with his hands in his pockets. After a few moments the door creaked open and a young woman shoved her face out through the crack.

"Yes?" She asked. Her voice sounded much weaker and more tired than her face.

"Hello. You must be Miyama? I am Orihara Izaya." He gave a bow. "I have come to inquire about one of your potions."

She starred at him for a moment before opening the door all the way. "Come in dearie."

Izaya gave her an odd look. He leaned to the side to view the rest of the house. It wasn't anything special, just a really nice house. He didn't get any weird vibes so he allowed himself to move forward.

"Such a lovely house!" He beamed as he stepped in. She shut the door and walked past him. "It smells absolutely amazing too. Must be all the potion making?" He winked at her.

She gave a smile. "Yes. Now come with me." She moved past him and went into a doorway to the left. It was a nice living room with nothing out of the ordinary. Green rug across a hard wood floor. Lighter green sofa and brown coffee table. TV and all the things a normal living room had.

"So what kind of potion do you think a monster would like?" He asked as he took a seat on the couch.

"Oh? A monster you say?" She walked over to a cabinet at the side of the room. "Let me see." She opened it to reveal a lot of beautiful bottles with labels Izaya couldn't understand. Some had animals on them and some plants. Izaya was very interested.

Izaya got up and walked over. "Oh my. Seems you have quite the collection."

"What do you love most?" She asked him as she looked over her collection.

"Hmmmm?" Izaya cocked his head. "This isn't for me. It's a gift."

"Ah yes dearie. I understand but sometimes the best gift to someone is a piece of yourself."

Izaya laughed. "He already has me though. What else could I give him?"

She plucked a potion from the top shelf. "This one would make you more desirable."

"Oh no need." Izaya waved her off on that one. Thinking about last night and the way Shizuo bit into his skin he shifted and cleared his throat. "I think I am desirable enough."

"Well, I ask you again what you love most." She placed the bottle back on the shelf and looked at him. She gave him a smile. It made him uncomfortable but he couldn't look away. Her green eyes swimming with ice blue chips. 

".....Your eyes are beautiful...." Izaya spoke to her. His tone suddenly softer. 

"Your love?" She asked again.

Izaya blinked a few times but still didn't look away. "Humans... I love humans most of all."

She smiled and reached for another bottle at the top. "This one then." She handed it to him and he tried to read the lable. "This one will bring you closer to those you love."

"But I wanted a gift for Shizu-chan." Izaya argued.

"Trust me deary. This will be a gift for him. I promise." Her sweet smile seemed to stretch to it's limits.

Izaya sighed. "Fine. How much?"

"For you? No charge this time." 

"No charge?"

"Yes. This potion will tell a story for years to come. It will almost feel like imortality." She breathed in slow. "It will also bring me more customers."

Izaya looked at the bottle and at her again. "When should I drink it?"

"Right now." 

Izaya opened the bottle and gave it a sniff. It smelled sweet, like apples, and it made his mouth water. "It won't do anything that would stop me from making it home will it?"

"Of course not. Anyone who drinks my potions makes it home."

"Will it make me feel strange?" He asked. "Maybe you should drink it."

She took the bottle from him and gave a swig. "See nothing. My potions don't affect me. It isn't poison. It won't harm you and you won't feel any different."

Izaya took the bottle back. "Well you aren't dead so why not."

Izaya went for it. He took it back like a shot and let out a popping sound with his mouth. The liquid ran down his throat warm and sticky. He could feel it's warmth spread through out him. It felt nice. 

"Well with that I will take my leave." Izaya turned to leave.

She began to cackle as Izaya looked around in shock. The whole house was waving around like a mirage and once it cleared up Izaya shouted. The house was old and rotting. There were holes in the walls and spider webs everywhere. There was a rotten smell that made him want to vomit. 

"What's the matter deary?" The woman asked.

Izaya turned and starred at her. Her skin was now falling from her face and her hair worming out of her scalp. Her teeth rooted themselves from her gums. She was decaying right infront of him. She reached for him with rotting fingernails that were dripping off.

Izaya turned and ran out the door. He looked back as the house rotted away infront of him. It was no longer a nice house but one from a horror story that Shizuo had watched many times. Izaya ran away from there. Fear surging through him at the thought of what he might have just consumed. He needed to get home to Shizuo.

________________________________________________________________

"Get the fuck out of the way!" Shziuo yelled at a group of kids on their phones. Everyone around him was on their phone. "Damm kids. Look where you're fucking going." He pushed one to the side.

"Did you hear. I can't believe it. What a way to end the day." People were wispering around him.

Shizuo just wanted to get home and beat the shit out of Izaya. Why was everyone in his way today. The sirens were still going off making him even more mad. "It's so fucking noisey today."

________________________________________________________________

Izaya had been running for a while before his lungs begged him to stop. He stood in the middle of the sidewalk panting. "What the hell was that!" He breathed out.

"Hey are you ok?" Someone asked.

He looked up and starred at a young man who looked worried. 

"I seen you running and thought maybe you were in trouble." 

Izaya just starred. "Yes...." He then grabbed his knife and jumped on the man. The man screamed as Izaya shoved his blade into the mans left eye. "I love you!" He stabbed the mans face over and over just shouting about his love for the man. "I love my humans!"

Izaya stood up and starred at the bloodied body of the young man. His own face splattered with blood. He looked at his hands and his knife and shook. 

"What… What did I just do?" He hunched over to vomit. He then heard a scream as a woman coming to them seen the results of Izaya's first victim.

"Wait I didn't" Izaya tried to explain what happened but stopped. The woman turned to run and he threw a blade at her. It wisked throught the air and penetrated her spine. She fell forward and he was on her. He stabbed and stabbed her back until her spine was exposed and the blade was cruching against it.

Izaya straddled her corpse and looked around in confusion. What... did he just do.... Why was it so beautiful? He looked at her and screamed. He got up and ran away from the scene. Unfortunantly he turned a corner to a group of young teens.

"Hey man. You ok?" One boy asked. The others stepped back a bit.

Izaya looked to each of their faces and smiled. "Of course I am. Because I love you." He sliced open the boy's throat with one swift movement, spraying another in the face with blood. "I love all you so much!" He jumped on another after throwing two knives at the same time into anothers chest. 

One ran away from his friends as Izaya laughed like a maniac. He ripped out a lung of the one he stabbed in the chest and threw it. He stabbed and stabbed again crying about how much he loved them. Izaya couldn't stop. He wanted to see more. See more red and more of his beautiful humans. 

_________________________________________________________

The sirens were going off still as Shizuo rounded a corner. He could see an ambulance and several police cars. There were people crying around yellow tape. He didn't give a damn though. He felt a little bad but it was kind of nice knowing this wasn't because of him for once.

He walked past the scene squinting as the sirens were louder next to him. People were getting out of his way. A few looked at him and a few began to whisper.

"Oh my god it's Shizuo…."  
"I can't believe he is just out walking around."

Shizuo walked faster. He was so tired of people acting like that around him.  
__________________________________________________________

Izaya had ran through a crowded street slashing and slicing away at people. The world around him was painted a beautiful scarlet red as he danced around with his knife. He was screaming about his love when suddenly there was a loud crack and a pain in his arm. 

The street was now empty minus the bodies he had taken down. He didn't even see anyone leave. Where did all him beautiful humans go? Didn't they understand he only wanted to make them even more beautiful? He turned around to see cop cars and several officers with their guns drawn. One yelled at him.

"Drop the knife!" His gun pointed at Izaya. 

Izaya looked at his knife and tears ran down his face. It was so beautiful. Scarlet on silver. He wanted to see more. He looked back at the cop and shook his head. "I can't" He threw a blade at the cop and the rest open fired. Izaya was hit with such force that his body was throw into a truck behind him. 

He sunk down against the truck. Blood began to dribble from his mouth and his eyes rolled up. His bleeding body was full of holes. He breaths came out short and gurggle. Blood belonging to countless humans and himself mixed around on the concrete beneath him. 

He managed to raise a hand up at the sky. Shizu-chan would be getting off work by now..... Shizu-chan..... tears poured down his face. He looked a the cops that were walked to him with caution. Their guns still aimed at him and as one knelt down he heard it.

He heard the witches cackle in his head. "Enjoy your immortalitly!" 

"Shizu-Shizuo...." Izaya cried out. His hand fell and the cops were on him. They surrounded Izaya, closed off the scene and tried to get people away. Izaya's body was covered with a sheet and the nightmare of the scarlet masacre was over.

________________________________________________________________

Shizuo finally made it home after all the chaos of the city. He sat on the couch with his arms crossed and irritation still pricking his skin. Izaya wasn't even home. 

"Damn it Flea." He grumbled. Izaya still handn't sent a text or called. "You're the one always making a big deal about dates and shit."

Shizuo decided to turn on the news and find out what was going on today while he waited impatliently for Izaya to come home.

**Author's Note:**

> You know something. I really love writing sad and terrible things. I really need to kill off someone else next but who? *Glances at Shizuo*


End file.
